


there's nothing you or i can do so let the stars fall

by pastelcandies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Angst, Non-Binary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Non-Binary Logic | Logan Sanders, Panic Attacks, mostly fluff don't worry, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: Virgil is drained from voids recent panic attack, but Logan's there to help void recover
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	there's nothing you or i can do so let the stars fall

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil uses voi/void pronouns, and Logan uses they/them. Title taken from meteor shower by cavetown.

Virgil stared at the bottom of the floor, eyes glazed over, absentmindedly tapping voids black-painted fingers on the table. Voi had had a panic attack, and now sat at the kitchen table, wrapped in one of Logan’s blankets, too drained to do anything as simple as make voidself tea or take voids sleeping pills. Voi wrapped the blanket tighter around voidself, vaguely recognizing Logan’s comforting scent - like green tea and old books. A corner of voids mouth quirked up a bit at this. Sighing, Virgil buried voids face in the blanket; it was big and fluffy and feather-soft and it reminded void of Logan.

“I had wondered where that had gone.” An amused voice made Virgil look up from voids hiding spot, and immediately made void embarrassed enough to wish voi hadn’t; Logan was watching void, looking far less intimidating than usual with an oversized midnight-blue sweater that fell over their hands, unruly hair, and a - fond? - smile on their face. “What are you doing up, sta- Virgil?”

Virgil’s brow crinkled. What was Logan about to call void? More importantly, was Virgil okay with telling Logan what had happened? Voi contemplated it for a bit; it wouldn’t be like telling their other roommates; Patton would freak out and cry, and while it was sweet and Virgil appreciated it, it was also jarring and not what voi needed while voi were so exhausted; Roman would also be very sweet about it - fae usually knew what to say and faer voice was soft and calming, but it could also be overwhelming. Logan was always calm and collected and voi knew from late-night conversations that they suffered from crippling anxiety as well, they would have enough common sense to respond well.

“Just an anxiety attack. Don’t worry about me, Lo, it’s not the first time I’ve had one.”

Logan was silent for a while, and as Virgil was beginning to internally panic about telling them, they started to speak in their usual calming voice.

“Is it okay if I… touch you?”

Voi stared in confusion, but nodded. Logan awkwardly walked over to voids chair and enveloped Virgil in a hug. Voids eyes widened, but after voids initial shock, voi wrapped voids arms around them as well, resting his face on Logan’s shoulder. Voi sighed a little in contentment, leaning more into Logan and shutting voids eyes.

The two stayed in their position for quite a time, before Logan reluctantly let go. The sight before their eyes broke their heart - Virgil’s eyes were red with dark circles enough, eyeshadow and mascara smeared on voids cheeks, and voi maintained a tight grip on Logan’s hand. 

“Will you be able to get some rest, dearest?” The pet name slipped out without Logan’s permission, but seeing the exquisite pink blush on Virgil’s cheeks afterwards made them forget their regret and embarrassment. 

“Mmm… I don’t know. I’m really tired, but I’m not sure if I’ll be able to get to sleep.” Voi pushed voids chair an inch closer to Logan, of course not intentionally, never.

“Virgil, did you take your sleeping medicine?” They queried, concern laced in every letter. It was endearing how clearly they cared. 

“No.”

“Alright, starshine, I’ll get it for you, is that okay?” They smiled at void, before their eyes widened and their cheeks started burning as they realized what they had said. “Oh is… is it okay if I call you that?”

“Yes!” Virgil practically shouted, voids cheeks flushed as well. “Uh, yeah, it’s cool.”

Logan watched void, their heart filling with love, not even noticing they were smiling. “I’ll go get your sleeping pills then.”

Virgil watched them sadly, and made a whimpering noise as they turned away. “I don’t… I don’t want to be alone.”

If Logan’s heart had been full before, it was positively bursting by now. “Okay, starshine. How about this?”

To Virgil’s shock, Logan lifted void as easily as if voi weighed as much as a blanket. Sighing contentedly, voi buried voids face in their shoulder. Voi wouldn’t admit it, but voi loved being this close to Logan, being surrounded by their warmth. They carried void as they opened the door to Virgil’s room and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills and a plushie - a stuffed polar bear. Normally Virgil would’ve been embarrassed by the bear, but now, as voi clutched the plushie to voids chest with Logan’s arms around void, voi couldn’t find it in voidself to care. Making their way back to the kitchen, Logan set Virgil back onto voids chair and rearranged the blanket. As if Logan hadn’t given void the bear, Virgil hid it in the folds of the blanket. 

As voi swallowed the medicine they had retrieved, Logan asked, “How about I’ll make you some tea, and then we’ll go to sleep?”

“Oh, thanks.” Voi mumbled, simultaneously a bit embarrassed and very happy about the whole situation. 

Voi watched them measure and boil the water, arrange the tea bags in their mugs, singing quietly as they did so. Virgil loved their singing, and if voi could, voi would willingly listen to it all day. 

Pulling a chair next to Virgil’s, Logan sat next to void, handing void the cup of tea, and leaning just a bit on void. Yawning, - no one’s yawn had the right to be so adorable, Logan thought - Virgil rested voids head on Logan’s shoulder, sleepily blowing on voids steaming tea. Tentatively, Logan wrapped an arm around Virgil, who cuddled closer. The two sipped their tea in comfortable serene silence, eyelids steadily growing heavier and yawns becoming more frequent. Eventually, the pair finished their tea and laid their cups on the table. 

“Ready to go to sleep, starshine?” Logan whispered, resting their cheek on the top of voids curly purple hair. Normally, voi were so careful to straighten voids hair, and to see void like this was so beautiful and endearing. 

“Logan? Can I stay with you?” Voi answered, voice heavy with sleep. 

“Of course you can, stormcloud.” Carefully, Logan stood up once again, lifted Virgil from voids seat, and carried void to the couch in the living room. They settled void on the couch and grabbed an extra blanket from the end, before adjusting those blankets around themselves. They pushed their glasses off their face and left them on the floor, pulling Virgil close to themself and wrapping their arms around them. 

“Sleep well, my starlight.” They mumbled, drifting off to sleep themself mere seconds later.


End file.
